Created by a flaw
by Sarah13
Summary: What happens when one is created by one created? You get Subtracto a reploid trying to find her place in life.Pg-13 in later chap.
1. searching for a purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic except Subtracto. All others are copyrighted to Capcom.  
  
html iWhen the clash of swords echo,  
  
The journey chasing the past ends and,  
  
The journey to know today begins. ~ Legend of dragoon first versei/  
  
A purple haired, young reploid waited for the interviews to call her into the office. At a glance one who think Forte himself was sitting there. Upon closer inspection one would see the armor was similar. Why was she sitting here? To see another side of the conflict her creator had given her knowledge of. Odd for her to think of him now. Forte or as he used to be called "The wily bot." So where was he? Dead and gone his remains covered by the sands of time.  
  
"Miss Subtracto, please come inside we are waiting for you." She looks up at now open door and stands up walking towards the office as a wolf shaped shadow follows her. Her support unit, Forte had made it in the image of his own Gospel. She notices how nervous her interviewer was at seeing the massive black wolf that follows her.  
  
"Mimir will not harm you unless I ask him to do not worry." She had no doubt this did not ease any of the man's fears at all it did not matter the words seemed hollow to her ears as well. Subtracto walks past the him into the office Mimir following. Inside at the thoughts of her creator she laughed. He wasn't trying to play god he just built her on the only blue prints he could grab that wouldn't be noticed. Or was he? She didn't know, it was a question for another day. Sitting down in the chair she waits for the young man who was to tell her wither she was to be admitted into the hunters.  
  
He seemed nervous as he sits down in the chair looking at her file again then at her. She calmly makes eyes contact and waits. He shivers looking away. "Your score is quite high miss, as high as our highest ranking hunters. You will be part of the newly merged 17/0 unit. One of the commanders of that unit will be here to show you around the complex." As he said this Subtracto heard the sound of heavy footsteps. She did not turn in her chair she merely waited. Focusing her attention on her support unit who was watching the door.  
  
"Evening Allen is this my new rookie?" The voice sounded like it was right behind her. Without a word she stands up and whistles for Mimir to follow. Again Allen looks nervously at the black support unit as it rises on all four legs pacing over to its master. Now and only now did she turn to gaze upon the one whose orders she was to take? He wore crimson colored armor certain parts colored differently a large Z on each shoulder guard. A piece of blue cloth held his long glorious mane of blonde hair back. The sharp panes of his face made him seem like a hawk and his bright blue eyes glittered like chips of ice.  
  
Those same eyes narrowed scanning her over as if to determine how she fought by how she looked. "What's your name solider?" His voice was somewhat deep but still high enough it did not rumble. Subtracto turns full around and calmly salutes the crimson commander. "My name is Subtracto, Commander." Surprised at her very military response he salutes back. "Just call me Zero, rookie."  
  
***************  
  
*looks up from her desk*  
  
Well what do you think? This is an idea I had a while a ago her background story will be written at a later date so don't worry. And it's summer so I'll probably be throwing these out pretty fast. Well please review this fic and flame me all you please I'm writing this because I feel like it. ( 


	2. musings and new home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic except Subtracto and Bolt. All others are copyrighted to Capcom  
  
One soul seeks another and,  
  
Pledges their sworn friendships to another,  
  
One mystery begets the next and,  
  
The door of fate are opened ~Legend of dragoon, second verse  
  
She nods and he turns walking out of the small office. She calmly follows him out and into the waiting area. Between them not a word was spoken till they reached the hallway. "This is the main hallway to your right is the mess hall." She merely nods taking in the information and begins to build a map inside her head of the place she would be spending most of her days. He glances at her while looking thorough her file. "Any questions?"  
  
Subtracto merely shakes her head and he raises an eyebrow. "Okay then just so you know where it is to your left is the Lounge and your right is Dr. Cain's office. And if I catch you in the lounge when you are on duty I'll make your life living hell, got me?" Again she nods making sure to have eye contact briefly so he knows she understands what he is saying. The tour went on in that vein him telling her where things where and her merely nodding.  
  
Strangely enough Zero stops in front of a door above the door was a number and on the left side a keypad. "This will be your quarters you can decorate a bit but nothing graphic understood?" She nods and he shakes his head a bit of his golden mane falling onto his shoulder. "Key in what you want your password to be and I'll put it in your file." She complies with his order, writes her passcode down and hands him the piece of paper she wrote it on.  
  
"Forte? Interesting passcode, take a rest unpack, and set your alarm for 5:25 A.M before you turn in." Instead of nodding this time she whistles and Mimir stops beside her. "Yes sir." Strangely enough Forte had given her his voice pattern but had upped the pitch till it was tenor level. Zero nods a smile crossing his face and disappearing. "About time you answered me verbally make sure to do so from now on that's an order." Subtracto looks him in the eye gold meeting green again and replies her voice soft like the flutter of a moth's wing. "Yes sir, Good day to you sir."  
  
Compared to her creator she was completely opposite of him though they had shared some of the same views of things. Zero nods and turns on his heel heading back the way they had come. Subtracto now left alone to her own devices heads inside her new quarters to unpack. The room was plain but had a single box sitting in the middle of the floor with a tag on it. She walks over to the box kneeling down to open the lid. She looks over at her support unit to see him disappear into the kitchen.  
  
Shrugging she opens the box and unpacks her things. She puts her books on the bookcase, her clothes in the closet, and finally with great care takes out her art supplies and sets them on the only table in the room. She picks up her brush from its new place on the nightstand. Then walks over to the bedroom mirror brush in hand. Her hands came up to her helmet removing it as she looked at her armor.  
  
The fins at the top the helmet broke off one third of the way and another set went down another third and the final set swept down to the bottom of the helmet. The crystal in the front of the helmet was prism shaped not star shaped and was red instead of blue. A gold stripe swept over the space between the shoulder on each side and stopped one third of the way down. The arm guards had three diagonal lines that meet at a red oval crystal on each guard.  
  
The leg guards had another oval crystal on each a circular line and a diagonal one intersecting on it. The same pattern with out the crystal was repeated on her feet. Like Zero she had her long purple hair kept tied back. The difference was her hair only reached her waist. Untieing the piece of cloth that held it back she sat down on the floor placing her helmet beside her. She runs the brush thorough her hair sorting out the tangles and knots as she tried to make sense of her thoughts.  
  
Deciding that it was best to leave such wonderment for the morning hours she stood and desummoned her armor. A flash of golden light later reveals her to be wearing black pants and a black T-shirt. She quickly removes her clothing and dresses in boxers and a tanktop. She quietly pulls back the covers on the bed and slips inside. Shortly afterwards she falls asleep but it is not dreamless……  
  
*********  
  
* smiles and waves to her readers *  
  
Well that's the end o f the second chapter I hope you are enjoying this fic please review it so I know. Again flame me all you please ( 


End file.
